


robstar week 2019

by porlmethyst



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, RobStar Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porlmethyst/pseuds/porlmethyst
Summary: robstar oneshots for robstar week 2019





	1. Day 1: Wayne Manor

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! it's been a while since i posted anything here, but i'm back for robstar week! i'm pretty excited since this is my first time participating, and i hope you all will like this first prompt! i'll be posting new prompts throughout the week so stay tuned for more coming in the following days! enjoy!

Things in Titans Tower were peaceful for the last few days, which gave the titans much needed relaxation time. This led to Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games against each other for most of the time the teens were home. With the free time they had, it gave Raven time to meditate, and Starfire time to tend to Silkie.

Robin however, just did the same thing he usually did when it was a busy week: just trained to keep sharp, and he didn’t mind watching his friends partake in their activities either.

Robin sat on the end of the couch next to Beast Boy and Cyborg who were playing their fifth round of video games for the week. Watching them banter over a game was amusing to him, for he knew the exact feeling of being caught up in a game as well. That’s how their free time for the week went so far, when suddenly Robin heard his communicator give off two short rings. He turned his attention away from the T.V and pulled out the device from his belt. He then remembered why the communicator rung in the first place, and realized what day it was. _“Crap, why today?”_ The Boy Wonder asked himself as he slumped into the couch for a brief moment. He took a quick glance around the room and quietly got up off the couch and made his way to his own room, hoping no one would notice him leaving.

The door behind Robin closed with a whoosh and Starfire, who had been in the room the whole time with her pet larvae looked up and saw that Robin wasn’t in the room. “Friends, where do you suppose Robin went?”

Too wrapped up in their game, the boys didn’t answer her. Raven peeked open one eye and spoke to Starfire, hardly moving from her position. “Check his room, he probably went there.”

Starfire gave a light smile and headed off to find him.

Meanwhile in his room, Robin pushed back his hair and sighed. He turned on his computer and called his former mentor, who answered him almost instantly. He was greeted with the sight of a man who he hadn’t seen in a long while. He had almost forgotten what he had looked like. However, he was behind the mask, which was definitely not the first time he had seen him like that.

“Hello, Dick.”

“Bruce,” was all Robin responded with. He was used to talking to him but it had been so long since the last time he did. He didn’t know what to expect from the man.

“It’s been a while, how are you?” Bruce spoke with a low but warm tone to his voice.

“I’m fine. Sorry I’ve… been busy.”

“Crime rates for your city have been fairly low, lately.”

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeahhh…” he paused. “but I’ve been keeping on top of my training in my free time, and—“

“You _do_ realize what day it is, don’t you, Dick?”

“Uh-huh, that’s kind of why I called.”

“Kind of?” Bruce said with a light smile.

Robin playfully rolled his eyes. “Okay, that _is_ why I called.”

“Hmm.” Bruce paused for a short second. “When are you going to come?”

“Probably right now,” Robin looked at the nearest clock to check the time, then he turned back to his computer screen. “Wait, why are you out as Batman at this time of day? It’s not even noon yet.”

“I’m working on a case, I just left a couple hours ago. That’s all you need to know. I’ll try to be back before you get there, I’m almost done.”

“Oh, okay.” Robin said. “So… should I dress up, or?”

“You don’t have to, just because you’re visiting me doesn’t mean it’s formal.”

“Yeah, that’s true, I guess. So… I’ll see you there?”

Bruce nodded. “See you, Dick.”

Robin closed his computer and sighed once again. He stood up, and as if on queue, Starfire poked her head inside his room. “Richard?”

He turned around once he heard her sweet voice call out his name. His miles when he heard her say his real name. It always gave him butterflies whenever she used it. “Hey, Star.”

“I apologize if I am intruding on your privacy, I merely wished to know why you had suddenly left.”

“Don’t worry, you weren’t intruding at all, I was just dealing with personal stuff.”

“Such as?”

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. “Well… you know Batman, right?”

Her emerald eyes lit up. “Oh yes, I have heard quite a few stories about him. I also recall you telling me about him once or twice before.”

He smiled again. He always liked how she remembered all the small things. He continued. “And you know he was the one who trained me to become Robin?”

Starfire nodded.

“Well, I forgot I was supposed to visit him today since it’s been so long since the last time I went to see him, and I was about to head out for that right now.”

“That sounds lovely. It is nice you are going to do the catching up with him. I am sure he will be happy to see you in person after such a long time.” Starfire said with a smile.

“I hope so.”

Starfire tucked strands of her hair behind her ear. “I suppose I will see you once you return. I hope you have a wonderful time,” she leaned forward to kiss his head and turned around and began to walk out of Robin’s room.

Robin watched her start to leave, but as he did, he came up with an idea. “Starfire, wait!” He reached out for her hand and held onto it, causing the princess to turn back around. “Come with me.”

Starfire was surprised at this. “Robin, are you certain? I do not wish to intrude on your personal discussions.”

“You won’t be intruding on anything serious, I’m sure of it,” he told her. “C’mon Star, it’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Oh, I’d love to, but… does Batman know?”

“Know what?”

“About… us?”

“Oh. Well… no, I didn’t tell him _that_ yet,” Robin said sheepishly. “but I’m sure he’ll be fine with it, especially once he sees you. Besides, even if he doesn’t like that we’re together, I’ll be the one that gets the talk from him. He’ll just have to get used to it.”

Starfire thought for a moment. “Very well, I will come with you.”

The two of them left the tower on Robin’s motorcycle without any of the other titans noticing. In a matter of time they arrived at the manor. They stepped out and arrived at the front of the door leading inside. Robin sucked in a breath and rang the doorbell before hearing the intercom being turned on. He then heard a voice from the other side, a voice that didn’t sound like Bruce at all.

“Who is it?” It asked.

Robin recognized the accent instantly and smiled. “Hey, it’s me.”

“So it is. Just a moment.” The voice said before turning off the microphone. Robin and Starfire only had to wait a moment before they heard the door being unlocked and opened, and out came Alfred, with a smile forming on his face once he saw Robin. He looked just as proper as Robin remembered.

“Alfred! I’m so happy to see you,” Robin said happily.

“I am glad to see you as well, master Richard,” Alfred said as he put a hand on Robin’s shoulder. His eyes then shifted to Starfire. “I see you’ve brought a girl with you,” he said to Robin as his eyes scanned Starfire.

“Yeah, Alfred, this is Starfire,” Robin gestured to her. “She’s one of the members of the team,” Robin spoke as Starfire held out her hand.

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Starfire smiled.

“Ah, yes, of course,” Alfred smiled back and shook her hand. He then open the front door wider. “Won’t you two come in?”

The two teens walked in and walked down the dark corridor behind Alfred holding each other’s hand. Robin looked at all the old paintings in the hall and the melting candles that were lit and the dark brown walls that gave the house its mysterious look. He had nearly forgotten what it was like to be back in his old home.

“So… is he not back yet?” Robin asked, referring to Bruce.

“Not yet, he will be very shortly.” Alfred replied. “What is it he called you here for?”

“I think he just wants to catch up. At least that’s what I hope it is.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing serious, master Richard.” Alfred responded. “If I may ask, why did you bring a member of your team with you?” He turned his head back to look at Robin and Starfire.

“I just wanted her here with me,” pink tinted Robin’s cheeks. “Do you think… he wouldn’t want that?”

“Not at all, maybe just a little surprised, like I was.” Alfred spoke. “You know, it isn’t like you to bring anyone home, or, a _girl_ for the matter. I know how much you value your privacy, and, correct me if I am wrong, but I assume that she knows about… most of this, am I correct?”

Robin rubbed the back of this neck. “Yeah… why do you ask?”

“Oh, I just can’t help wonder if perhaps you two… are an item?” Alfred stopped walking and turned fully to see the teens.

Robin and Starfire both stopped walking and a red hue flooded to Robin’s cheeks. “I- uhhh… well, yeah, we are,” Robin stammered.

Alfred gave them a warm smile. “I am happy for the both of you,” he turned to Robin. “I am glad you found someone who you trust this much with this part of your life, Richard. I am also glad that you found such a lovely young lady to be your partner. It’s quite hard to come across people as sweet and as gorgeous as her, you know.” Alfred said as he looked at Starfire, causing her to giggle. Alfred turned back to Robin. “I think you lucked out majorly, sir.”

Robin chuckled and turned his gaze to his girlfriend. “Trust me, I know.”

The front door suddenly opened, and the three of them looked down the hall to see who had entered. It was Batman. “Oh, Robin, you’re already here. Sorry I’m late,” he explained as he began to walk down the hall to catch up to them.

“You’re still in your suit, sir.” Alfred started. “Why didn’t you enter through the cave entrance?” He spoke to Batman down the hall.

“I had to come speak to you about some issues regarding the case. I thought you might be up here.” Batman spoke as he finally caught up to everyone.

Batman saw Starfire and turned to Robin. “I see you’ve brought someone. One of your teammates?”

“Yeah, this is Starfire.” Robin explained as Starfire gave a wave, blushes visible on both their faces.

“Yes, I remember you mentioning her once before.” Batman spoke before Alfred came by his side.

“Oh, they are more than just teammates sir, they are an item.” Alfred said in a quiet but happy tone.

Robin perked up. “Alfred.” Robin raised his voice just above a whisper.

“My apologies, master Richard,” Alfred rubbed the back of his head. “I simply could not contain the secret any longer.”

Batman’s eyes went from Alfred to his former sidekick. “Hm, is that so? I assume this is the reason you brought her?”

“Y-Yes, but-“

“How long have you been together?”

“I-It’s been almost eight months,” the red in his cheeks hadn’t subsided and Robin cast his eyes to the ground and rubbed the back of his head.

“Really?” The masked man tilted his head.

“I- yes… and, I know what you said to me before, about not to get involved in a romantic relationship with a teammate,” Robin began “but… I really do care for her, and I believe she’s more than capable of keeping this families secrets, and-“

“Robin, stop talking.” Batman said as he raised his hand to halt him from continuing his speech.

Robin stopped instantly, and looked up at the tall figure in front of him. He suddenly felt super small compared to him.

“I know how much you care for her,” Batman began. “I said you shouldn’t go doing that before because I wasn’t sure how well you could decide on such big decisions like that. Seeing how well you manage your team and how much pride you take into what you do, I… I’m proud. You’ve come so far since your training and you have more than proven that you can do just fine on your own. Just as long as you can balance-“

“Both personal life _and_ hero life. Trust me, I already figured that one out.” Robin gave a bashful look at Starfire once again, who had nearly smirked back at him, both being reminded of Robin learning that lesson when they went to Tokyo.

Batman gave a brief, warm smile. He placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder. “Then I couldn’t be happier,” he turned his gaze to Starfire, keeping the warm smile he had on his usual stoic face. “for _both_ of you.” Batman leaned closer to Starfire. “I trust that you’ll also take good care of him, hm?”

Starfire giggled as she could tell Robin was becoming more and more embarrassed by the minute. “I will not disappoint you, Batman.”

Batman stood up straight once more and chuckled. “I appreciate your formality, but please, you may call me Bruce.”

Bruce then turned back to Robin. “Honestly, Dick, I think you _really_ lucked out with her,” he still said with a small smile.

“Oh, I know, believe me,” Robin ran his finger through his hair.

Bruce chuckled once more and walked ahead to join Alfred, leaving just Robin and Starfire walking a bit of a distance behind them.

“So… it seems you did the “lucking out” with me, correct?” Starfire spoke in a silk voice as she laced their fingers together, watching the red return to his face once more at the small gesture.

“Heh, yeah, I honestly did.” Robin said before turning his head towards her with a soft smile. “Wouldn’t have wanted to luck out _this_ hard with anyone else but you.”

Starfire bit her lip trying to contain the smile that she now had on her face. She tucked strands of hair behind her ear as her and Robin continued to walk together. “If that is the case, then I suppose I also did the lucking out with you as well.” Starfire smiled as she felt her cheeks grow warm.

Robin could’ve sworn his heart melted at the sentiment she just made. He felt beyond lucky. “I love you so much,” he said as he stared at her, looking at how gorgeous she was.

“And I love you too,” Starfire said contently as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Robin held her hand tighter as the the two of them continued to walk down the corridor together, enjoying the moment they shared.


	2. Day 2: Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin recounts a memory with Starfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting this prompt yesterday! it totally slipped my mind. hope you all enjoy this one!

It was a beautiful but quiet night in the city and Robin stood still on the tower rooftop admiring the city lights and hearing the noise of it from the distance while the small waves crashed against the rocks below. He sighed feeling content with how things currently were. He had great friends that he could rely on, an absolutely amazing girlfriend, and though despite having to save the city and sometimes the world every so often, he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

It became quieter, and, now that she was on his mind, why not continue to immerse himself in his thoughts of her.

She’s absolutely beautiful, both inside and out.

He adored her positivity and optimism even in tough situations, and believed in your best self. She was kind and very brave, and god, was she stunning.

Robin smiled to himself and sat down cross-legged and he leaned his face into the palm of his hand, just thinking about all the memories they shared together. He closed his eyes and recounted some of them in his head.

One of his favourites that stuck out was on a night where he was just not in a good mood, and usually whenever he was feeling some emotion he’d clear his head and watch the water crash against the rocky shore like he had done earlier.

On that night though, he was on a lead with a case and it ended up turning into a dead end, meaning all those hours of studying and searching were pretty much useless, so he escaped the quietness of his work room to get some fresh air. That night the atmosphere looked exactly as it currently did now.

When he was out that night, however, Starfire had eventually found him alone and stayed with him for a little while before asking him if he wanted to go fly with her.

Robin remembered being confused as to why she asking, but after she explained that it helped her to clear her head and that the flight helped her relax, he agreed, and seeing as how well them flying together turned out on missions how bad could it have possibly been, right?

However, when Starfire lifted into the air, she gradually became higher and higher, and it was to the point where she was nearly as high as the first layer of cloud were scattered across the night sky. It felt as if they were nearly as high as the stars in the night sky.

Robin laughed thinking back on the moment. He remembered being afraid of being that high, since they had never travelled that high just the two of them before and the the distance from the ground freaked him out a little.

After reassurance from Starfire saying that she wouldn’t let him go, Robin was able to relax a little more and after going a little more lower, they were able to enjoy a peaceful flight with the gorgeous bird’s eye view of the city and the gleaming water which led up to it.

In the moment, Robin did admit to himself that it was relaxing. Seeing everything he already loved from a different perspective was interesting and spectacular to look at, and it was even more amazing experiencing that with Starfire. He felt safe with her, and no matter what, their flights were always memorable.

Thinking back on it, that was one of Robin’s favourite memories with Starfire so far. Although, he had to admit that all their memories were great to him, but with this one he just thought back on, he felt so secure and safe and he still ended up relaxing in the end of it all and also saw an amazing view of the city and the nighttime with her. It was a combination of many things that made him happy.

In the end of it though, Robin cherished every moment he spent with her.

He reopened his eyes and found everything just the same as they were when he closed them. The twilinking city lights in the distance, the faint waves crashing against the shore, and the warm crisp summer air. He took a breath through his nose and exhaled, taking it all in.

Just then, he heard the door to the balcony open behind him and turned around to see Starfire emerge from it. “Hey, Star.” He gently smiled at her.

“Greetings, Robin. Why are you out here at this time?” She asked as she came by his side.

“Just clearing my head.” He replied. “I thought I should just come out here and relax.”

“And how is that going?” She turned her head towards him.

“Pretty great, actually. Tonight’s a beautiful night.”

“Agreed, the atmosphere is mesmerizing. I can see why you come here.” Starfire said as she looked out at the view from the tower as she took Robin’s hand into her own.

Robin turned his head towards the contact and looked at her for a brief second before smiling once more. “Hey, Starfire?”

“Yes, Robin?” She looked over at him.

“I just wanted to say thank you.”

“Thank you?” She questioned. “What for?”

“For everything.” Robin started. “For all the memories we’ve made together, both good _and_ bad. No matter what’s happened or what _will_ happen between us in the future, I would never want to trade those memories for anything.”

Starfire warmly smiled at his words feeling deeply moved. “Oh, Robin, I feel the same. I thank you as well. Since the day we have met you have made me feel so happy and cared for. I am so incredibly lucky I am able to call you my best friend, _and_ my boyfriend.” She told him before she brought his face closer to hers and kissed his cheek. “I would not even dream of giving up the memories we have made together for anything else either, and truthfully I cannot wait for whatever happens next, whether it be good or bad. As long as I am doing it with you, that is all that matters to me.”

“Aw, Star…” Robin said before hugging her, in which Starfire wasted no time in returning it. “I love you so much.” Robin said just above a whisper.

“I love you too.” She replied.

“C’mon, it’s getting late now,” Robin started as he broke the hug but held onto both her hands. “How about we head inside for some sleep?”

“Mmm… I think I’d like that.” Starfire lazily smiled at him.

They continued to hold each other’s hand as they made their way inside the tower together.


	3. Day 3: Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin finds himself lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was one of my favourites to write :') i hope you enjoy this as much as i did writing it!

It was a busy day for the titans. For most of them at least. Cyborg went off to visit Titans East, and Beast Boy and Raven went together to see how development on the Titans North tower was coming along. The three of them were specifically called by the other teams, and only thought their tasks would take them a few hours. They left early in the morning, before the sun had even come up, so when Robin woke up for the day, he was surprised to find that they hadn’t returned yet. However, it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, and with one other titan left in the tower as well, maybe this was an opportunity to take.

Robin and Starfire spent the day together in the city doing many fun activities, not worrying about when a villain would show up or when the others would come back from their duties. They simply revelled in the time they spent together and made the most of it.

At the end of the day, both of them returned to the tower, but there was still no sign of the other three. After a quick call to the others they explained that it was merely just a delay on getting the job completed and that they should be back soon.

The day slowly started to turn into night and there was no point in going back out after they returned from a fun but tiring day. They decided to sit out on the rocks and watch the sun set to end it all.

They took in the beautiful view of their city and how the orange sun made the water sparkle. Starfire sighed. “Oh, the city is absolutely beautiful tonight.”

“It really is.” Robin responded while not breaking eye contact with the shimmering water. He turned to Starfire and sat up straight. “Today was amazing. I always forget how much fun the city can be, especially since we mostly just save it.”

Starfire nodded. “Indeed. On the days there are no crimes we mostly just do the relaxing here, and while it is enjoyable, we miss out on all the fun things that are happening else where.” She turned her head to Robin with a light smile. “I am glad I did that today, especially with you.”

“Me too. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Robin said.

“As am I.” Starfire said before sighing once more. She placed both hands behind her and leaned back, continuing to take in the view of the pink-ish orange sky as the sun gradually became lower and lower, which started to bring forth the dark night sky.

Not hearing anything from Robin in quite some time, she slightly turned her head to see what he was doing, only to find him completely lost staring in her direction. His hand was pressed against his cheek and a red hue settled on his face. She knew he was staring at her by his exact face, which he had done on more than one occasion. Though she had to admit, it _did_ make her heart flutter. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she felt her own cheeks grow warm. “Robin,” she finally said, trying to contain her own smile as well. “you are doing the staring again.”

“Oh.” Robin sat up straight, a small smile still visible on his face. He rubbed the back of his head as the blush on his cheeks continued to stick. “Sorry, I just can’t help it.”

Starfire couldn’t help but giggle at that point. “This is definitely not the first time I have found you staring. You are not as subtle as you think.”

Robin laughed at that. “I know. I’m not trying to be subtle, I just can’t help but look at you.” Robin paused and admired her for a second longer. “You’re so beautiful.”

She felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach and the blush on her cheeks only got worse from there. “Robiiiinn…” Starfire said rolling her eyes playfully.

“Aw come on, Star, it’s true!” Robin said as he crossed his legs. “I wouldn’t have said it if it weren’t, besides, it’s kind of hard for you not to be.”

Starfire hummed and moved closer to him. “I truly do not understand what I have done to deserve you.” She said as she cupped his face in both her hands.

Robin put his hands over hers. “I could say the same thing about you, princess.” He looked at her adoringly before leaning in to kiss her, in which she returned.

A few moments of uninterrupted love had passed before a voice rang out in the air. “Well well well, isn’t that romantic?”

The two teens pulled apart and looked up to see Beast Boy morphed as a pterodactyl with Cyborg holding onto its leg as Raven floated behind them. Once Cyborg was on the rocky ground, Beast Boy morphed back into his normal form as he crossed his arms and gave Robin and Starfire a look.

“You guys couldn’t have picked a better time to come back.” Robin said sarcastically.

“Don’t worry your spiky little head,” Cyborg told him. “We were just going inside, right, B?”

“You said it.” Beast Boy said as he stretched out his limbs. “Seriously, I’ve been transporting heavy metal parts for the tower back and forth all _day!_ I’m telling you, this is what cranes are for, and I’m _not_ talking about the bird.”

“Aw man.” Cyborg said as Beast Boy shot him a look, causing him to chuckle.

Raven put her hands on either of the boys’ shoulders and led them towards the front door of the tower. “It’s been a long day, why don’t we order some pizza?”

“Aw yeah! Pizza!” The boys said in unison as they scrambled into the tower taking Raven away with them. The front door closed leaving Starfire and Robin alone with each other once again.

“Well,” Starfire began with a smile. “that was quite the interruption.”

“Yeah,” Robin said. “but it’s not like I’m not used to it by now. This sort of thing happens a lot more than I thought.”

“You are acting as if we haven’t had time alone together in a while.” Starfire said with a lazy smile. “You know we have plenty of time for that.”

“I know, I just like to take the opportunity with you whenever I can.” He ran his fingers through her long hair and looked into her bright green eyes, once again entranced by her beauty.

Starfire hummed and leaned closer to him. “I suppose after we eat the pizzas with our friends, then perhaps we could have more time alone together. Truthfully, I would not mind that at all.” Her eyes cast slightly downwards and she briefly kissed his jawline, which shot a tingle through his body. “How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect.” Robin warmly smiled at her.

The two of them then held hands as they walked into the tower to join their friends.


	4. Day 4: Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titans return from a rainy night fighting crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway done with robstar week for this year! i hope you all like this one! :)

“Aw dudes, no way! Why did it have to rain on the night I did my hair! Now it’s ruined!” Beast Boy complained as the titans stepped into OPS after a mission of fighting Dr. Light in the rain.

Raven watched Beast Boy and examined the wet green hair on his head. “Looks the same to me,” she said as she walked past him.

“Hey! It may look the same but hard work goes into my do every day!” The changeling explained as he put a hand to his hair and slicked it back. “I don’t know what I’d do without my good looks,” he said confidently. “Also, is it just me, or was the rain like, _way_ cold?”

“Tell me about it,” Robin walked in squeezing the water from his cape. “It’s freezing,” he said shivering.

Cyborg walked into OPS next, feeling cheerful. “I’m glad we got home quickly, otherwise I would’ve had a lot more oiling to do for my robotic parts. I feel as good as ever!”

“Glad you’re feeling good, Cy, but I’m still soaked!” Beast Boy whined. “Luckily, the is a problem that can be easily fixed,” he smirked before morphing into a dog and shaking the water off his hairy coat, splashing water everywhere.

“Augh! Beast Boy!” Robin said as he shielded himself with his cape.

“Way to go, now the room’s all wet,” Raven said as she lowered her hood.

“Aw come on, it’s not that bad,” Beast Boy told them while morphing back to his normal form. “Besides, at least I’m dry! And it sounds to me like you guys need a movie night to cheer up!” Beast Boy said as he hurried to the glass cupboard under the television to find a movie for them to watch.

In that moment, Starfire came into the room holding a stack of towels. “Friends, would you like some towels to help you dry off?”

“No thanks, Star, I’m already dry,” Cyborg gave her a smile.

“Yeah, I’m good too, thanks Starfire.” Beast Boy said as he kept digging through the pile of movies they owned.

“Robin? Raven? Would you care for one?” Starfire asked them, holding out the pile.

“Actually, that _does_ sound nice.” Raven took a towel and wrapped it around herself. “Thank you, Starfire,” she smiled.

“Yeah, thanks, Star.” Robin gave a warm smile at her in which she returned.

“Oh, dudes, we’ve _got_ to watch this one!” Beast Boy said excitedly as he held up a movie. “We haven’t watched it in ages, plus, since when was the last time we watched a _comedy_?”

The titans got comfortable on the couch and put on the movie as the rain still continued to pour from outside. Everyone was laughing and having a good time except for Robin. Despite having the warm towel still wrapped around him he was still cold, and, quite frankly, a little tired. He tried to close his eyes for a few moments but the occasional shivers he’d get kept him from doing that. He wasn’t sure if it was just because of the usual cooler temperature of the OPS room but he ultimately decided to just sleep in his own room. He turned to Starfire who sat on his left. “Star,” he whispered.

“Hm?” Starfire turned her head in his direction.

“I think I’m just going to sleep for the rest of the night.”

“Oh? Are you tired?” She inquired.

“Yeah, very, and a little cold too.”

“Would you like me to go with you?”

“As much as I would like that, I think you should stay here.” Robin softly explained as he stroked the side of her arm. “I wouldn’t want the others to think we ditched them just so we could be together.”

“Hm, that is true. I can see how they might think that if we both left together.” Starfire paused for a second. “I will join you once we are done?”

Robin smiled and nodded. “Definitely,” he tilted her head slightly and captured her lips in a short kiss. He then glanced over to see the other three titans on his right side and made sure they weren’t looking to see him leave. He quietly got up and made his way to his room without any of the others noticing.

Once in his own space, Robin changed out of his damp uniform and into a loose t-shirt and shorts. He climbed into bed and wrapped himself up in the covers and blankets that lay on the bed. He felt much better and felt a lot warmer. Apparently, a good night’s sleep was all he needed.

The next morning, however, Robin felt even worse than before. He turned to his other side hoping to find Starfire there but she wasn’t in bed with him. He sighed. He hadn’t seen her since the previous night and even then he still didn’t feel a hundred percent.

His throat felt dry, so he reached for the glass of water he put by his side the night before and drank from it. He put the glass down after only a few sips, noting the uncomfortable feeling he had in his throat whenever he tried to swallow. He must’ve had a sore throat. _“Great,”_ he thought. _“just when things couldn’t get any worse.”_ Robin, only seeing it as a minor setback, put on a fresh set of uniform and headed out into OPS, continuing on with his morning.

Robin found the others in the OPS room just as he expected. It was just another typical morning for the team. He was about to go find a spot on the couch next to Cyborg and Beast Boy when Starfire approached him first. “Robin!” She said cheerfully. “Did you sleep well?”

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, kinda.” He then remembered the events of the previous night. “You didn’t come to sleep with me?”

“What?” Starfire said confused. “I did, however, you looked so peaceful sleeping I did not want to disturb you.”

“Huh. I don’t remember you being next to me at all last night.”

“Yo, Rob! Glad you’re finally awake after all this time. C’mon dude! I could use another partner!” Beast Boy piped up from the couch as he waved his controller in the air.

Robin smiled at Starfire before departing and made his way to the couch. He took a breath through his mouth and exhaled, feeling quite hot. He sat down next to Beast Boy who was eagerly waiting for him.

“Me and Cy are playing this round, but whoever wins, _you’ll_ be versing him.” The changeling explained.

“You’re goin’ down, grass stain!” Cyborg told Beast Boy.

“I dunno Cy~” Beast Boy teased. “You lost the last three rounds and your chances here are looking _pretty_ slim.It seems that the video game Gods are in favour of me for a change!” He said confidently.

“Yeah, yeah, less talk, more playing!” Cyborg interrupted his rambling.

Robin watched the two of them start their match with tired eyes. He didn’t understand why he felt so tired again, and the irritation he felt in his throat certainly didn’t help. Hoping the boys wouldn’t notice, Robin laid down on the side of the couch, trying to ignore the itching feeling in his throat.

“Robin! Robiiiinnn! Robin, wake up!”

Robin slowly opened his eyes, which stung badly. He rubbed them and saw Beast Boy and the others around him. “Where… am I…?”

“Uh, on the couch? Right where you were just a few moments ago?” Beast Boy told him, hoping it would jog his memory. “It’s literally only been five minutes.”

“Are you okay, Robin? You haven’t been acting like yourself all morning.” Cyborg asked.

Robin sat up, feeling drowsy. “Yeah… why?”

“You don’t seem fine.” Raven said. “your temperatures appear to be fluctuating.”

“W-What? What do you mean?”

“Hmm…” Cyborg began. “I think I’m picking up what you’re putting down, Rave.” He turned to Robin. “Close your eyes and breathe in.”

“Why?” Robin gave him a look.

“Just do it.” Cyborg groaned.

Rolling his eyes, Robin did what he was told, but he barely had time to do so before Cyborg shoved something into his mouth. Robin recoiled backwards and Cyborg took the object out of Robin’s mouth. “What was that for?!”

“It was just a thermometer.” Cyborg said as he looked down at the reading.

“But I’m not even sick!” Robin exclaimed.

Cyborg looked back up at Robin. “You’re right, you’re _really_ sick.” Cyborg said as he waved the thermometer in the air. “103 seems pretty high to me.”

“Let me see that.” Beast Boy took the thermometer from Cyborg to read it himself, with Raven and Starfire on either side of him. The changeling’s eyes widened. “Woah, that _is_ high, dude! Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“For the last time, I’m fine. I hardly ever get sick.” Robin told the others before a short pause, followed by a small sneeze and sniffle which came from him. The other titans exchanged looks, obviously not believing him.

“How do you even suppose he got sick?” Cyborg asked. “Ya think it had something to do with the rain last night?”

“If you’re saying rain gets people sick, then I’m staying out of it.” Beast Boy exclaimed.

“Rain itself won’t get you sick, colder temperatures do.” Raven cut in. “Rain is just water, but colder temperatures can weaken the human immune system, which can cause people to get sick.”

“And it _was_ cold last night…” Beast Boy said as he rubbed his chin.

“If he has a fever, it wouldn’t be a total surprise if he also has a sore throat, since body temperature also rise when it’s fighting an infection…” Raven continued.

“You guys know I’m still here, right?” Robin interrupted. “This doesn’t make any sense… how come I’ve never seen of _you guys_ sick? _”_

“Maybe…” Cyborg started. “because they’re from another planet,” Cyborg pointed to Starfire and Raven. “he’s got a different genetic code,” he pointed to Beast Boy. “and I’m part robot. Basically, you’re the only one of all of us who’s fully human, which is why we’re immune to that stuff.”

“Lucky… I’d do anything to get better.” Robin groaned.

“Then it is a good thing you _can_ get better.” Starfire said as she picked Robin up bridal style and held him in her arms.

“Star?! What are you doing?” Robin asked as she walked toward the doors leading out of the OPS room.

“We are going to get you better as soon as possible,” she said with determination.

“But I-“ Robin started as he looked back to where the other titans were standing.

“No buts, Robin.” Starfire interrupted him. “If you wish to get better, you must admit that you are sick and not resist on getting healthy.”

Robin didn’t know how to reply to that. “O-Okay…” was all he could say as he let Starfire carry him away to his room.

Once they arrived there with Robin back in his bed, he got under his covers once again and looked back up at Starfire. “I do feel better just lying down, but now what do I do?”

“You don’t need to do anything, beloved. Let me take care of you.” Starfire kissed the top of his head before departing, not giving enough time for Robin to reply in time.

“Wait! Seriously?” Was all Robin could say in time. A few short moments later she came back with at least three different blankets and pillows, which she handed to him.

“You might as well get comfortable, Robin, because you won’t be leaving this room for at least little while.” Starfire told him.

“So I’m just supposed to stay here until I get better? All by myself?” Robin asked as he laid out all the blankets on top of him.

“Of course not, I can stay with you for as long as you want.” She reassured him.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to stay just because I’m sick…”

“You silly, you being sick is the reason I _want_ to stay.” Starfire said as she unfolded one of the blankets and placed it on top of him. “Now wait here for a moment, I will be back with something else.”

Robin watched her leave and was left by himself to think. He really wish he wasn’t feeling so crappy, but he was super grateful he had such a caring girlfriend who wanted to take care of him. He perked up a little when she returned with a box of tissues and a hot mug.

She placed down the tissues on the bed and held out the hot mug. “Here, drink this.”

“What is it?” Robin asked as he sat up a little.

“It’s herbal tea,” Starfire said. “Raven taught me how to make it. She said it’s good for illnesses like yours.”

Robin took the mug from Starfire and let it sit in his hands for a moment. He blew on it before taking a small sip and swallowed it, liking how the the warmth of the liquid soothed the back of his irritated throat. He took a few more sips in peaceful silence as Starfire watched contently. After the last sip, he lowered the mug and exhaled, obviously having enjoyed drinking the tea.

Starfire softly giggled at that. She always found her boyfriend to be undeniably cute doing little things that he didn’t pay much attention to, just the little quirks that made Robin his adorable self. “How does that feel?” Starfire said with a smile still on her face.

“Much better, thanks for that.”

“You are most welcome.” Starfire said. She then looked at Robin’s bed. “Could you move forward please?”

“Yeah, sure,” Robin said, thinking Starfire would add another pillow to the pile he already had which propped him up, but instead of a pillow, Starfire shifted onto his bed and ended up behind him, with him laying in her arms along with the pillows as well. He was surprised, and looked up at her from where his head rested on her chest. “I hope you do not mind me joining you.” Starfire said.

“No, it’s perfect, actually. I like this a lot…” Robin said as he let his head fall back, his eyes meeting with hers. “Thank you, Star, I really appreciate this. You didn’t have to do all this, seriously, I could’ve just done this all on my own, and you could’ve saved some time as well.”

“You are not wrong, Robin, however, you know how I like to spend any extra time I have with you, even if it is helping you recover from an illness.” Starfire told him. “I care about you deeply, and I would do anything for you, you know that.”

“Of course I do. I’d do the same thing for you too, even though you can’t really get sick.”

Starfire giggled. “No, not necessarily.” She reached down and ran her fingers through his messy black hair.

“But I would do anything for you too, you know that right?” Robin asked as her stared into her gleaming eyes.

“Yes, I do know,” Starfire had nearly chuckled as she laid a hand on Robin’s cheek, which he leaned his face into. “And I am glad to have someone who cares just as much for me as I do to them.”

“Me too, it feels nice to know that.” Robin said as Starfire continued to run her fingers through his thick hair. She did so in silence for a moment longer, absolutely loving the way Robin pushed into her touch. She knew he wanted more, and he knew she knew it as well.

“Feels good?” Starfire gave him a look as she watched his face as she continued.

“Mmm, very.” Robin nearly sighed. He took her hand that was on his cheek and kissed it twice before stroking it with his thumb. “My princess…” he said lazily. “I love you so much.”

She smiled and leaned forward, leaving a kiss to his forehead. “I love you too.”

The two of them continued to lay together in bed until eventually they both ended up falling asleep together, feeling happy to have each other, always.


	5. Day 5: Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Starfire revisit the local fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 5!! it's crazy how quickly this week is going by :') i'm kind of on the fence about this one, but i hope you all enjoy this at least!

It was a warm summer evening in Jump City and the local fair came to the city once again. Beast Boy and Cyborg insisted to the others that they go and spend the evening there like they had done in the previous years.

The titans went for a fun night and they greatly enjoyed the festivities and each other’s company. Eventually, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven went off to do their own thing together to give Robin and Starfire some time to do their own thing as well.

The fair _did_ hold a special place in their hearts after all, especially on nights like those.

Robin and Starfire found themselves on the Ferris wheel once again, as they always did whenever the titans went to the fair. Over time it slowly turned into their tradition.

The cart slowly lifted into the air and Starfire’s eyes travelled to all the other parts of the fair. Now that it was nearly night time, all the stands and other rides had been lit up with bright lights to make the whole thing seem brighter and happier. Starfire sighed, smiling contently. “The view is truly wonderful, and the atmosphere as well. It reminds me of the time you and I first came here.” Starfire turned her head towards Robin.

“Oh yeah,” Robin recalled. “It seems like only yesterday me and you first came here.” He paused for a moment, thinking back on how much he loved that night. “Now we’re here once again, only this time things are a little different.” Robin continued as he put her arm around her, which opted Starfire to move closer to him.

“Hmm, so it would seem.” She gave him a look before recalling the event. “I believe it was one of our first nights alone together.”

“Heh, yeah.” Robin said. “That night felt like ages ago. I really enjoyed it, though.”

“I enjoyed it very much as well, I remember it quite vividly.”

“And now we’re here once again.” Robin said before pausing for a moment. “I like when we come here, just us. Like, it’s kind of become our tradition don’t you think?”

“I definitely agree.” Starfire told him. “I do not mind at all if we continued to keep coming back here year after year, what do you think?”

“I wouldn’t mind at all either.” Robin said. “I mean, if we just kept coming back to this exact Ferris wheel each year doing like we’re doing right now, then I wouldn’t care. Just as long as I get to be with you.”

Starfire smiled and hummed. “I feel the same. As long as I am with you I couldn’t care less about what we chose to do.”

Robin smiled at that before he found himself looking at the view of the fair from where he was on the Ferris wheel. Off to the side appeared to be a little red photo booth. He never knew why he didn’t notice it before, but looking at it just gave him an idea. “Hey Star,” Robin said as he turned back around to face her. “I know we haven’t done this whenever we come back here, but I see something else that could probably be a lot of fun if we went and checked it out.”

“Of course.” Starfire began. “What was it you wanted to see?”

They soon got off the Ferris wheel and Robin took Starfire to what he saw. “A photo booth?” Starfire asked.

“Heh, yeah,” be scratched his head. “I just thought it would be cool if we could remember this night with some photos, but only if you want to.”

Starfire smiled excitedly. “Oh Robin, that sounds wonderful!”

They stepped inside and Robin put in some money for the photo booth. “Uh, Robin?” Starfire started. “I was wondering if you could perhaps... take off your mask for the photo?”

“Oh? Why?”

“As much as I adore you with your mask on, I also really enjoy when you are not wearing it as well, and to be fair I just simply love them.” Starfire explained. “And it has been a quite a bit of time since i saw them last. I think they are most wonderful.”

A blush flooded to Robin’s face and he knew it too. “Aw, Star...” he said trying to contain his smile. “I wouldn’t mind at all, but you don’t think anyone would accidentally see?”

Starfire nodded. “I am sure no one will see.”

“‘Kay, I trust you.” Robin said as he moved his arms to take his mask off, but Starfire beat him to it. She wrapped the tips of her fingers on the edges of his mask and slowly pulled it off, which revealed his deep blue eyes. Starfire couldn’t help but smile. “You couldn’t have let me done it myself, huh?” Robin asked, smiling back at her.

“I may have wanted to do the honors,” Starfire admitted.

Robin smiled at that and pulled her closer to him, which caused her to giggle. “You ready?” He asked her.

Starfire nodded and Robin pressed the button to take the picture.

Once the photo was taken, Robin put his mask back on and the two of them both came out of the booth smiling, eager to see how their picture had turned out. Robin picked it up once it had printed and they both smiled at it.

“Okay, I’m definitely keeping this one.” Robin smiled as he looked at the picture. “You’re killing me with how adorable you are in this, Star.”

Starfire blushed and smiled, trying to ignore the flutter in her heart. “You are most adorable as well.” She sighed and she leaned her head on his shoulder, still gazing at the photo Robin was holding on to. “I think it is perfect. Thank you for that, Robin.”

“Of course.” Robin smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

As if on queue, the other titans came up to them and Robin put the photo in his pocket. “Phew! There you are!” Cyborg said to them. “We’ve been looking all over for y’all! We thought you would’ve been at the Ferris wheel.”

They turned to their friends as Robin took Starfire’s hand into his own. “We has a little change of plan.” He smiled at her which Starfire returned.

“That’s cool. Y’all ready to head home? It’s getting kinda late.” Cyborg asked.

“I’m ready! I’m dying for some sleep after all those games we played!” Beast Boy exclaimed as the titans headed towards the exit.

Robin and Starfire walked a little behind the others. As they did, Robin took their hands and laced their fingers together, giving her hand a light squeeze. Starfire warmly smiled at him and squeezed his hand back. They continued to walk together and enjoyed the beautiful night in peaceful silence.


	6. Day 6: Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing, Starfire, and Mar'i face off with an old foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day six everybody!! this is honestly one of my favourite ones so i hope you enjoy this!! i also added spicy dickkory/nightstar for the hell of it so enjoy the mixture of fluff and spice !!

It was a quiet night, nothing in the atmosphere made a single sound except for the small breeze of the wind. Inside an old abandoned warehouse near the docks, Warp was hard at work fixing his time machine. Not a sound was heard besides the tweaking and working of his machine, which he had been doing so for a little while.

He thought he heard rustling from somewhere else in the warehouse, so he stopped his fixing to hear for the small noise. It didn’t come back. He shrugged it off and continued drilling in small screws into his smaller device. Once the last screw had been screwed into place, he held up his device and sighed as he stared at his work. “At long last, my greatest creation has been restored.”

A green flash suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere and zapped his hand, causing him to yelp as he saw his time device knocked back. He looked in the shadowy distance angrily to see where the attack came from.

“Well well well, if it isn’t Warp.” A voice called out.

Three figures stepped into the light and revealed Nightwing, Starfire, and Mar’i.

“You haven’t aged a day.” Mar’i remarked with a smirk as her fists lit up in a bright green. “However, your act seems to be getting pretty old.”

Warp growled before realizing who they all were. “It’s _you_... the titans who meddled with my plans _years_ ago! And... your offspring?” He said and put a hand to his face. “Oh, I should’ve known. I _knew_ I should’ve stopped you all long ago, back when my time device was in perfect condition. I almost got away with it too...”

“And now you’re back for more?” Mar’i asked. “Haven’t you learned _anything_? We’re the best crime fighters in Blüdhaven, and no matter how much time passes by, villains like you will always be taken down!”

Warp raised his fists at Mar’i and short laser blasts came out of the small guns he had equipped to his armor. Mar’i flew upward and dodged the shot as her and her parents dispersed in different directions, making it harder for Warp to focus on all of them at the same time. He went to pick up his time device that fell behind him and his eyes scanned the different areas of the warehouse for the family.

He looked for them for a moment before he saw green starbolts from Starfire land at his feet, causing him to wobble backwards, nearly hitting him. Nightwing then jumped down from a beam in the warehouse and knocked the device out of Warp’s hand with his bo staff. It flew in the air for a moment before landing to the ground, sliding back further near another metal beam. Warp raced over to retrieve it as fast as he could but Mar’i beat him to it. As she was about to fly off with it, Warp had fired laser blasts from his guns once again in her direction.

“Look out!” Nightwing called out to her.

Mar’i saw just in time and jumped out of the way dodging the attack, but the device fell out of her hands once again. Warp didn’t waste any time running over to retrieve it for a second time. He picked it up in his hands and was about to turn device on and make his escape. “I guess you aren’t the best crime fighters after all-“ He remarked before yelping in pain from one of Starfire’s starbolts, which hit him directly in his back, and caused the golden armor he wore to become severely damaged. The time device soared into the air and Mar’i flew over to catch it just in time before it crashed to the floor.

Warp, who was still on the ground from Starfire’s shot, winced in pain as Nightwing came up to him and held his bo staff near Warp’s face as Starfire and Mar’i stood behind him. “Time’s up, Warp.”

Keys jingled in the front door and soon it had opened. Nightwing, Starfire and Mar’i had entered after another late night fighting crime. “That was so cool!” Mar’i exclaimed as the lights inside their home were turned on. “We were amazing! Did you see me guys?” Mar’i asked her parents. “I blasted him, and I was all: ‘you’re going down!’ and then I saved the device from breaking!”

“You did very well, Mar’i.” Starfire has smiled as she put a hand to her shoulder. “Especially considering that this was only one of your first few missions with us.”

Nightwing nodded in agreement. “I’m proud of you too, kiddo. Do you still have the device?”

“Mhm.” Mar’i nodded and gave the device to her father as he started inspecting it.

“Let’s hope this is the last time he tries to win a fight.”

Suddenly, a small figure came out from the darkness which led into another hallway of the house. “Mom? Dad? Mar’i? You guys just came back from a mission?”

The youngest of the family, Jake, was only ten years old and three years younger than Mar’i. His powers hadn’t come until a few years after Mar’i’s came, so he was still adapting to them. He was learning well, however, but Nightwing and Starfire agreed that he wasn’t ready for missions yet.

“Oh dear, I apologize if we woke you, Jake.” Starfire had told him.

“No, it’s okay.” Jake yawned before making his way over to his mother. “I woke up, and I was going to sleep again when I heard you come back.”

Starfire picked him up and held him for a moment before kissing his cheek. “I think you should head back to bed now.” She turned to her daughter. “You too, Mar’i.”

“Aw, what?” Mar’i complained. “But it’s only twelve thirty!”

“It’s late, even for you. I want you to have a good sleep, tonight.” Starfire continued.

Mar’i sighed as Starfire put Jake down. Mar’i took her younger brother’s hand and led him off into the dark hallway to their rooms. “‘Night mom, ‘night dad.”

“Sleep well, kids.” Nightwing said.

Starfire then found his hand and held it in her own, which took him by surprise.

“Oh? What’s the reason, princess?”

Her cheeks radiated warmth at being called that as she led him to the couch. They both sat down as Nightwing’s curiosity only grew.

“What’s up?”

Starfire hummed. “Nothing at all, it’s just... we haven’t been alone together like this in a while.”

“Ohhh, so _that’s_ what this is all about.” Nightwing said as he lightly ran his fingers down her spine, causing her to shiver. “Why don’t we just go to our room?”

“Because the kids are asleep.” Starfire said as she moved her face closer to his neck. “I do not wish to disturb them, especially with, well... with what I _want_ to do.” She spoke with a smoothness to her voice as she pulled down the fabric on his uniform that covered his neck and sucked on a spot.

Nightwing was taken aback but went along with it anyways and ran his fingers through her fiery hair as she sat comfortably in between his legs. “Ah, you... want to? Now?”

“That is unless you do not wish to.”

“N-No, I... I _do_ want to.”

Starfire smiled and bit her lip. Even after all these years she still managed to turn him into a flustered mess whenever she desired. She reached for the armor around her neck and pulled it off over her head, then took off the gloves she wore on her hands and kicked off her boots. She crawled back on top of him and sat on top of his pelvis, and licked across the edge of his jawline, feeling him shiver. “Good... that is what I hoped you would say.”


	7. Day 7: Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Starfire take a trip back to Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day seven has arrived :'( i'm gonna miss posting robstar for a whole week straight, but i hope you all liked what wrote this year! i definitely plan to write more robstar oneshots in the future, and also continue my older fanfics! thanks for all the support! i hope you enjoy this last edition to my oneshots for robstar week this year! i think i ended it on a high note :') stay tuned for future fanfics!!

Robin opened his eyes from his sleep feeling ready to start a new day. However, today wasn’t like any other day. It was special. He turned over to Starfire who slept peacefully on his right. He admired the soft features on her face for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Good morning, beautiful.” Robin lazily spoke as he moved his head into the crook of her neck.

It didn’t take long for him to feel a hand run through his thick dark hair. He looked up and found her awake, giving him a tired smile. “Good morning, Robin.”

Robin smiled at how angelic she looked in that moment. He moved his hand to her hair and tucked it behind her ear. “Happy Anniversary, Star.” He nearly whispered.

“And to you as well.” Starfire said as she gazed into his blue eyes.

They leaned closer to each other and closed the distance between their lips with a kiss. It lasted for a good couple seconds, and despite it not being a longer moment it was still a blissful one. Robin melted into her touch, but broke the kiss to resist his desire to go any further with her. As much as he wanted to, they had plans.

Starfire hummed. “You do know our anniversary is not until tomorrow, right?”

“I know, but we leave for Tokyo today, and by the time we get there it’ll be the next day. Just thought I’d round it up.” He paused for a brief moment. “Plus I’m kind of excited for it all.” Robin admitted.

Starfire sat up in bed as well, stretching her limbs and yawning. “I am excited for it as well. I wonder of all the things we will do while we are back in the city.”

Robin chuckled. “I guess that’s the best part of just winging it, not to have a plan or know what to expect. We’ll just have to find out ourselves.”

Robin and Starfire gathered their things together as quickly and quietly as they could, without wanting to wake up any of the other titans, considering the sun hadn’t even come up yet. The sky was a dark blue but it was evident that the morning sun would be well on its way in an hour or so.

Two years had passed since Robin and Starfire shared their feelings for each other in Tokyo, and since then a lot has happened for the young couple. Obstacles that tested them and their relationship, but no matter how bad things had seemed or had gotten, whether it was a crime or a personal issue or a fight they had, they always came out stronger in the end and their bond had deepened into something much more than just teenage love, and Robin felt it.

Another change that was evident was that Robin was drifting away from the whole ‘Robin’ persona. He knew he wanted to become his own hero that wasn’t constantly associated with Batman, but he hadn’t really touched on it that much other than thinking about it from time to time on his own and with a brief discussion about it with Starfire. She was the only one on the team who knew he was even considering this change. The whole idea was still in the early stages, though. As of then, he still went by Robin. Though he would miss being known as Robin in some way, he knew it was time for a change soon.

However, he had more important matters with his girlfriend to attend to, and he was feeling pretty excited about the fact that they were on their way back to the city where their journey as a couple had first started.

It was crazy to think about how far they had come since that day two whole years ago. Time had gone by insanely quick.

Once they reached Tokyo, the sun had only just risen over the city. However, it was the next day, which meant that their anniversary was already that day.

Being on a team meant to protect the city, Robin and Starfire could only afford a single day away from their regular schedules. As much as Robin wanted more time with her, they could only be this far from home for so long, which is why Robin and Starfire decided to cherish every single moment together.

They made the most of their time together and greatly enjoyed each other’s company. They talked of the memories they shared together when they first visited, and even went back to the place where they had their first official kiss and shared a kiss in the same spot once again. Tokyo was magical, but the whole journey of their relationship was even more magical.

Once the night had cast over the city, millions of stars had littered the night sky, twinkling like many tiny lights. Tokyo was also lit up with city lights as well, and only added to the wonderfulness of it all. Robin and Starfire were now with the T-ship atop of a small hill quite a bit of distance from the city.

Robin and Starfire sat down on the edge of the hill and admired the view. Robin glanced over at his girlfriend, who was contently staring out at the view. He then looked away and focused on a tree which was further down the hill. He took a breath through his nose and exhaled.

Besides the trip to Tokyo with Starfire, Robin also had one more thing planned in celebration of their anniversary. The thought of it made him a little nervous. He started planning it many months before, and it was constantly in the back of his mind, especially whenever they were together. The other titans knew that Robin and Starfire would be gone that day, but for next part he had planned, he hadn’t told anyone.

“Hey, Star?” Robin spoke, breaking the silence at last.

“Yes, Robin?

Robin felt warmth instantly flood through his body. His breathing became uneven but remained calm enough to continue speaking. He rubbed the back of his head. “I- uhm… there’s something else…”

Starfire tilted her head. “Which is?”

“Uhhh… just- just give me a sec.” Robin said nervously, feeling like an awkward idiot as he stood up and dug around for something in his utility belt.

Starfire stood up as well and watched him with curious eyes, wondering what he was looking for.

It only took him a brief moment longer before he pulled his hand out, holding something in his closed hand. He looked up at Starfire once again. “Can I have your hand?”

Starfire held out her hand and Robin took it. She watched him place the object in her hand. Once Robin released his hand from hers, Starfire brought the object back to herself, and opened her fingers to reveal the object in her palm.

Starfire was surprised to find that it was a gold ring with a single purple jewel in the center. Her eyes widened and she looked up at her boyfriend. “Robin? What is-”

“It’s a promise ring, Star.” Robin told her before sucking in another breath and exhaling. “I just…”

Starfire watched him, feeling even more curious than before.

“I just… I really care about you, Star.” Robin began. “You really mean a lot to me, and this… this _feeling_ , it’s only grown after all these years. And, when we started dating, it just reaffirmed all the good things I already thought of you. No words can describe how much you’ve changed my life, _and_ how far I’d go for you.” Robin paused. “I _love_ you, Starfire, I really do. The way I feel has only become more intense since we first met. I can feel it.”

Robin took her hands and held them into his own.

“It’s true we’ve had our fair share of fights and struggles throughout the last two years, but honestly, I would never want to trade those moments for anything. I’m not sure about many things I do, but one thing I _am_ sure of is us, and if I’ve learned anything being your best friend _and_ boyfriend, I know that I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of my life without you in it.” Robin looked into her eyes and cracked a small smile. “That’s why I’m promising to always be there for you, Star, no matter what happens or what will happen.”

Robin nearly welled up with tears when he saw Starfire’s face, with tears already threatening to spill over. She had never felt this happy and loved in her entire life, she didn’t even know how to react. She felt her tears finally fall and roll down her cheeks, and nearly laughed as she wiped them away. “Richard…”

Robin couldn’t prevent the smile on his face from showing any longer. “I take it you accept?”

Starfire had let out a laugh once more. “Of course!” She hugged him which he didn’t waste any time returning.

Her arms were draped over his shoulders. “Oh, Robin, I truly cannot thank you enough for making me feel so incredibly happy. I do not even know what I have done to deserve this.”

“Really? You don’t think being my girlfriend has anything to do with it?” Robin asked Starfire with a smirk.

This caused her to laugh again. A red hue settled on her face, making her all the more beautiful to Robin. “Robin…” She rolled her eyes playfully.

“C’mon Star, you don’t have to do anything special for you to know just how much I love you. I’ll just show you how much I do anyways.”

Starfire hummed and got closer to him. “Well, I hope you know that I love you just as immensely.”

“Oh believe me, I know.” Robin said as he pulled her even closer and captured her lips in a kiss, closing the distance between them.

It was passionate but well earned. It lasted for a few moments before the two teens pulled apart, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Oh! Robin, if you gave me a ring, then we must get one for you as well!” Starfire told him.

“Oh yeah.” Robin perked up. “I totally forgot I had two of them with me.” Robin said as he pulled his out from his utility belt. “I thought it went well with yours, so I bought this one just for the sake of it.”

Robin showed her the ring in his hand and he wasn’t kidding about the two rings going together. Like Starfire’s the ring was gold, but instead of a purple jewel held a red one. Her eyes filled with wonder. “Oh Robin… it is absolutely beautiful.”

Starfire took the ring from his hand and examined it in her own before a smile crossed her face. “May I?”

Robin was surprised but couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the gesture. “Of course.”

Starfire took Robin’s right hand and put the ring on his ring finger. She stepped back and smiled, admiring how it it looked on him. “I think it is perfect.”

“I think so too.” Robin said as he brought his girlfriend closer to him once more and kissed her cheek.

Starfire giggled before she rested her head on Robin’s shoulders as he held her close. “Thank you for toda, Robin. Everything was wonderful.”

“Of course, Star. I’d do it all again if I could.” Robin said as he hugged her for a moment. When it broke he looked back into those gorgeous eyes of hers. “C’mon, we should probably get going now.”

Starfire nodded and looked back once more at the view before them. “Oh, I will miss this place. It’s come to have a special place in my heart.”

Robin couldn’t agree more. “Me too. We should definitely come back again.”

Robin and Starfire walked back to the T-ship. “Honestly, now I’m just wondering about all the questions we’ll be asked from the others.”

Starfire thought for a second before nodding. “Agreed, I feel as if they would be most curious to know of all the details.”

Robin smiled. “Yeah. Well, at least at this point I feel prepared for anything, especially when I’m with you.” Robin said as he held her hand and laced their fingers together.

Starfire returned the smile. “As do I.”

Robin and Starfire continued to walk towards their ride home, feeling hopeful for what the future had in store for them.


End file.
